Un jour, une histoire
by Evanglyne
Summary: - Dobe, accouche et arrête de me faire chier. - Voilà c'est ça. - Quoi ! - D'après Ku', c'est pour dans 7 mois.
1. Jour 1

Titre : Un jour, une histoire !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé :

\- Dobe, accouche et arrête de me faire chier.

\- Voilà c'est ça.

\- Quoi !

\- D'après Ku', c'est pour dans 7 mois.

Note de l'auteur : Une petite idée qui m'est venue comme ça, les chaps ne seront pas bien grand, c'est juste pour rire un peu.

Note bis : Désoler pour les fautes qui doivent sûrement rester.

* * *

Jour 1 : l'annonce

\- Sas' il faut qu'on parle.

\- Hmm.

\- Bah, en fait … c'est que … bah . Se tortilla le blond.

\- Naruto, bordel, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'attendre que tu te décides. Fini par dire le brun en commençant à se retourner pour partir.

\- Attend, Sas', c'est difficile à dire.

\- Dobe, accouche et arrête de me faire chier.

\- Voilà c'est ça.

\- Quoi !

\- D'après Ku', c'est pour dans 7 mois.

Les neurones du brun tournèrent à plein régime et son cerveau ne le supporta pas, celui-ci s'évanouie avec tout l'élégance que le nom d'Uchiha pouvait donner, c'est-à-dire comme n'importe quelle autre personne, comme une grosse merde.


	2. Jour 2

Titre : Un jour, une histoire !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé :

\- Dobe, accouche et arrête de me faire chier.

\- Voilà c'est ça.

-Quoi !

-D'après Ku', c'est pour dans 7 mois.

Note bis : Désoler pour les fautes qui doivent sûrement rester.

* * *

Jour 2 : Assume tes conneries Uchiha

\- Mais j'y suis pour rien moi !

\- La ferme Uchiha et assume.

\- Mais Hokage, je ... L'Uchiha tourna la tête vers le blond. Bordel, Naruto, arrête de chialer comme une fillette.

\- Ne t'en prend pas à Naruto, on t'avait prévenu en plus. Fini par dire Sakura, qui avait Naruto dans les bras, celui-ci toujours en pleurs.

\- C'est ... c'est ... pas ma faute, snif ... les hormones. Gémit le blond en regardant le brun.

\- M'avait prévu, foutaise et en plus, Naruto est un mec...

\- Uchiha, on t'avait prévenu, le chakra de Kurama pouvait modifier l'organisme de Naruto. Répondit Tsunade en regardant sérieusement l'Uchiha.

Le brun regarda à tour de rôle le blond puis l'Hokage.

\- Comment on peut être sûre que c'est le mien ? Avait demandé Sasuke.

Naruto se dégagea des bras de la rosée.

\- T'es en train de me traiter de CATIN là où je rêve. Les larmes avaient laissé place à une rage sans non. Je te file mon cul, tu t'amuses avec et après t'ose me sortir ça.

Le blond avait fini par crier tout en lançant un point dans le visage du brun. Celui-ci ne le vit pas venir, se le prit magistralement et s'envola pour finir par s'encastrer dans le mur derrière lui.

\- Va te faire Teme. Fini Naruto en sortant de la pièce.

\- Et bien, comme ça c'est réglé. Assume tes conneries Uchiha. Avait conclu Tsunade tout en passant devant le brun resté planté dans le mur.


	3. Jour 3

Titre : Un jour, une histoire !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé :

\- Dobe, accouche et arrête de me faire chier.

\- Voilà c'est ça.

-Quoi !

-D'après Ku', c'est pour dans 7 mois.

Note bis : Désoler pour les fautes qui doivent sûrement rester.

* * *

Jour 3 : Fraises, pourquoi des Fraises

\- Sas', j'ai faim.

\- T'as mangé il y a même pas une heure.

\- Mais j'ai faim moi, bouda le blond.

Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention, il avait dû accepter de s'occuper du blond, car selon les dire de tout le monde, c'était sa faute et ses responsabilités.

Tout cela n'était que foutaise. Le monde commença à tanguer autour de lui, le blond était simple en train de le secouer comme un prunier.

« Calme Sasuke, calme, non tu n'as pas le droit de tuer Naruto. Il est enceint, souvient toi»

\- Naruto, arrête tout de suite ça. Dit calmement et froidement le brun.

\- Mais j'ai faim, gémi le blond.

Résigné le brun se leva.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Le questionna-t-il.

\- Des fraises …

Des fraises, en cette saison, le brun risquait grandement de ne pas en trouver. Il regarda le blond, comme-ci celui-ci lui avait avoué qu'il était un extra-terrestre mangeur d'homme.

\- Je veux des fraises. Le ton employé par le blond ne laissa aucun choix au brun.

Il devait trouver ces fraises. Il s'avait ce qu'il risquait, déjà contredire une femme enceinte n'était pas une bonne idée, contredire Naruto n'en était pas une non plus, alors un Naruto enceint, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable.

Après plus de 2h de recherche, avoir fait tous les magasins de Konoha, le brun se retrouva devant le dernier vendeur de fruit et légume. S'il n'avait pas ce qu'il chercher, il valait mieux pour lui ne pas rentrer à l'appart sous peine de mourir encastré dans un mur.

Il entra donc dans le magasin, cherchant rapidement le fruit tant désiré, il le trouva, il ne restait plus qu'une boite remplis de fraise, qui le narguait juste là sous son nez.

Il s'avança précipitamment, même trop, il n'avait pas fait attention au panneau « sol glissant » et s'étala de tout son long à quelques mètres du présentoir.

Il grommela contre l'imbécile qui avait bien pu faire le ménage alors que le grand Sasuke Uchiha venait. Il se releva et regarda de nouveau le présentoir et tendu le bras pour prendre les fraises, fraises qui soit dit en passant avaient disparu. Il regarda autour de lui, non loin, il répara les fraises voler dans le panier d'un petite vieille.

Il lui fallait absolument ses fraises, même si il devait tuer pour ça.

C'est donc les sharigans activés qu'il se dirigea vers la vieille dame. Celle-ci sentant un regard noir sur elle se retourna, pour finir nez à nez avec des yeux rouge sang. Pris de peur, elle envoya balancer son sac à main vers le brun, qui le pris en plein figure, évidement et s'envole à quelques mètres de là.

Ce que le brun n'avait pas calculé, c'est que cette dame été la grand-mère de Sakura et c'était de cette dame que la jeune fille tenait son extraordinaire force.

Tout en se relevant avec toute la grâce d'un Uchiha, Sasuke avait un sourire en coin, il avait juste eu le temps de piquer les fraises à cette hystérique.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'il rentra chez lui avec les fameuses fraises.

\- Tiens les voilà tes fraises. Dit tout naturellement Sasuke en envoyé les-dit fraises dans la face du blond.

Le blond regarda les fraises puis Sasuke, puis les fraises et de nouveau Sasuke.

\- Sas' ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- C'est pas des fraises que je voulais mais du melon …

Il était maudit, tout simplement, c'était impossible qu'il ne le soit pas.


	4. Jour 4 - 5

Titre : Un jour, une histoire !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé :

\- Dobe, accouche et arrête de me faire chier.

\- Voilà c'est ça.

-Quoi !

-D'après Ku', c'est pour dans 7 mois.

Note bis : Désoler pour les fautes qui doivent sûrement rester.

* * *

Jour 4 - 5 : Repos, ou pas

Enfin seul, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien. Naruto avait décidé de passer l'après-midi avec Sakura, à aller faire du shoping apparemment. Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire, tant que le blond n'était pas dans ses pattes.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, la veille, Naruto, avait foutu le bordel monstre dans son appart. Sasuke avait décidé qu'avant de prendre du bon temps, il devait ranger l'appartement.

Ce ne fut pas simple, il prit bien plus de temps que d'habitude, comme Naruto arrivait-il en moins d'une journée, à faire autant de bordel.

C'était décider, qu'il le veuille ou pas, le blond allait devoir changer sa façon de vivre pour s'adapter à celle de Sasuke, enceint ou pas enceint, le brun n'en démoderais pas.

C'est sur le pied de guerre que Sasuke attendait le blond, bien décider à ce faire entendre.

Il s'imagina tous les scénarios possible, trouvant à chaque fois une répartie et des arguments.

Il y avait mis le reste de son après-midi, au final il n'avait pas réellement pu se détendre.

C'est donc assis sur le canapé qu'il attendit que le blond rentre. La nuit était tombée, le brun toujours assit dans son canapé, toujours en train d'attendre le blond, dans le noir, car il ne s'était même pas donné la peine d'aller allumer. Le blond le ferait en rentrant.

Et le voilà à attendre, attendre, attendre …

C'est le gazouillis des oiseaux qui fit tiquer le brun. Il avait passé la nuit à s'imaginer la conversation avec un blond surexcité qui ne voulait pas changer.

Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien foutre Naruto ?

C'est d'un pas décider et quelque peu énerver que le brun pris son manteau et sortie direction la maison de Sakura.

Il toqua comme un dégénérai à la porte, attendant que le rose lui ouvre. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas dans la seconde et se qui avait pour don d'agacer encore plus l'Uchiha.

Il prépara son regard le plus meurtrier pour le lancer à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci lui ouvris au bout de 5min, une éternité pour le brun.

\- Oh Sasuke-kun, bonjour. Dit-elle avant de se pousser pour que le brun entre. C'est quoi ces cernes ? On dirait un dirait un zombie Haha.

Hahaha, le brun la foudroya du regard. Ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver la rose, qui lui envoya le poing dans la figure.

Le brun, fatiguer de sa nuit blanche, se le pris, comme à son habitude ses derniers jours, en plein dans la figure et atterrie quelque mètre plus loin.

\- C'est pas parce que tu as mal dormis que tu peux te permettre de me regarder comme ça.

Il s'était décidé, après avoir égorgé le blond, il chidoriserait la rose. C'était un bon plan, qu'il nota dans un coin de sa petite tête, un rictus malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es sûrement venu voir Naruto. Demanda Sakura tout en passant à côté du brun toujours assis par terre.

\- Hmm.

\- Naruto, cria la rose, Sasuke est là.

Le brun eu juste le temps de se relevé que le blond entra dans la pièce.

\- Sas', tu t'es bien reposer, je me suis dit que, après le bordel que j'ai fait hier et avant-hier, t'aurais sûrement envie d'être seul cette nuit. Lui expliqua le Naruto tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Il était maudit, c'est sur maintenant.


	5. Jour 6

Titre : Un jour, une histoire !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé :

\- Dobe, accouche et arrête de me faire chier.

\- Voilà c'est ça.

\- Quoi !

\- D'après Ku', c'est pour dans 7 mois.

Note de l'auteur : Après une pause, oui une grande pause, je reprends cette fic.

Note bis : Désoler pour les fautes qui doivent sûrement rester.

* * *

Jour 6 : J'aurais dû écouter

Aujourd'hui l'Uchiha avait décidé d'aller s'entrainer et évidement le blond ne l'avait pas lâché d'un millimètre pour venir avec lui.

Soit disant qu'il avait besoin de bouger, avec tout le bordel qu'il avait foutu dans l'appart, avec l'Uchiha qui le coursait pour arriver à le faire nettoyer la salle de bain, comment cet abruti blond pour encore bouger.

Sasuke avait finalement renoncé, son appartement serait un vrai taudis temps du séjour du blond, séjour qui devait encore durée plus de 6 mois, enfin 6 mois et approximativement 24 jours.

Il allait surement mourir avant, rien qu'en 6 jours, il s'était pris 18 poing dans la figure, glissait 25 fois sur les caleçons sale de Naruto et intoxiqué 7 fois parce que le blond avait tenté de faire à manger.

Après tout cela, il avait besoin de se défouler au risque de réellement tuer l'idiot blond.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le terrain d'entrainement, Sasuke souffla d'agacement, Naruto avait parlé durant tout le trajet, de tout et de rien.

« Est-ce que les crapauds peuvent-ils sauter plus loin qu'un lapin ? »

« Est-ce que tu penses que Sakura serait bien avec les cheveux vert ? »

« Est-ce que Kiba pue autant de la gueule que Akamaru ? »

« Est-ce que la vieille avait des seins qui pendent autant que ceux de la voisine ? »

À cette question Sasuke s'était rappeler de la veille, ou en courant après Naruto dans le jardin, il avait surpris leur voisine faire du topless dans son jardin. Vision qui avait failli rendre Sasuke aveugle et l'avait fait vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. La vision lui fit monter des frissons de dégouts tout le long du dos. Beurk, après ça il avait décidé qu'il devait monter des palissades autour de son jardin.

\- Sas'ke, tu m'écoute ?

L'Uchiha tourna son regard vers l'idiot blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore.

\- Bah, ma question ... Tu sais ... heu

\- Quoi encore Naruto ? Non je n'ai pas écouté toutes les conneries que tu m'as sorties depuis ce matin.

À la réplique du brun, le blond gonfla ses joues pour montrer son mécontentement. Bah quoi, il devait bien se douter que l'Uchiha n'allait pas écouter tous ses dires, d'ailleurs cela fessait des années qu'il n'en écoutait que la moitié voir moins.

\- T'es vraiment con, Teme. Fini par dire le blond tout en se retournant pour rentrer à l'appart.

L'Uchiha s'était préparé à recevoir un coup du blond, mais rien n'était venu. Il regarda Naruto partir, celui-ci continuait toujours à murmurer dans sa barbe inexistante. Sasuke haussa les épaules, ce qu'avait dit Naruto n'avait pas l'air si important que ça, il lui redemanderait le soir en rentrant. Pas qu'il était curieux, loin de là, un Uchiha n'est pas curieux, juste qu'il doit avoir toutes les informations en mains.

Il décida de commencer son entrainement, lorsque que des cris arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête vers la furie qui arrivait vers lui, furie qu'il reconnut comme Sakura, avec Naruto sur ses talons.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce stupide blond avait pu encore lui dire. Il réfléchit à toute allure, mais rien ne lui vient, vraiment rien, que pouvait-on encore lui reprocher.

\- Sasuke, t'es vraiment la pire des influres, comment tu peux faire ça à Naruto ?

Faire quoi, Sasuke était complètement perdu, était-ce dû au faite qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que lui avait dit le blond.

En essayant de faire fonctionner ses quelque neurones, il n'avait pas vu, cela devenait une vraie habitude, le poing de Sakura qui s'abattit dans son estomac et l'envoya voler dans les arbres non loin.

C'est ainsi que l'Uchiha se retrouva pendu par le caleçon à un des arbres bordant le terrain d'entrainement, précisons avec toute la classe d'un Uchiha.

\- Et dire que j'étais amoureuse d'un salaud comme toi qui joue avec les sentiments des autres. Viens Naruto, on va aller aux sources chaude, ça te fera du bien.


	6. Jour 7

Titre : Un jour, une histoire !

Auteur : Evanglyne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto.

Résumé :

\- Dobe, accouche et arrête de me faire chier.

\- Voilà c'est ça.

\- Quoi !

\- D'après Ku', c'est pour dans 7 mois.

Note : Désoler pour les fautes qui doivent sûrement rester. J'aurais bien besoin d'un bêta lecteur/d'une bêta lectrice, si cela vous dit, n'hésitez pas à envoyer un mp.

* * *

Jour 7 : Chance divine ou pas ...

Sasuke était chez lui, en train de ruminer, mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti blond lui avait dit la veille.

Ça lui avait valu d'être pendu par le caleçon à un arbre pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide d'enfin de céder sous son poids. À ce moment, il avait regretté de s'être acheter ses nouveaux caleçons super résistant pour Ninja dont la pub passait en boucle à la télé.

D'ailleurs, l'abruti qui lui avait valu de dormir la moitié de la nuit accroché, n'était pas rentré. Le blond devait surement encore être avec Sakura.

Sasuke ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Il pouvait réfléchir au calme. Mais ça aurait été clairement plus facile que Naruto soit là, il lui aurait demandé ce qu'il avait dit hier.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à tourner en rond dans la maison, se repassant en boucle toute les questions que le dobe lui avait servi la journée d'hier.

Il avait fini par lister toutes les questions et aucun pour lui n'avait réellement besoin de réponses tellement elles étaient débiles.

Le brun était persuadé qu'il lui en manquait une, et surement la plus importante.

Il regarda le bloc note avec ses gribouillis dessus et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ne pas être maitre de la situation.

Il alla prendre une douche, cela le détendrait surement. C'est en ce savonnant et regardant son intimité qu'il se souvenu de quelques chose.

Avec toutes ses âneries, il ne s'était pas envoyé en l'air depuis une semaine. Et en y pensant, ça le démangeait, il en avait besoin.

Il fallait qu'il trouve le blond, oui, il ne couchait qu'avec Naruto. Un Uchiha restait fidèle, même si l'amant été un abruti blond enceint. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait que le corps chaud du blond qui l'excitait autant, enfin c'était le seul d'ailleurs qui l'excitait.

Sasuke ne se posa pas plus de question, et se rhabilla pour aller chercher le blond.

Il se figea au pas de sa porte, devant lui droit comme des i se trouvaient 3 anbus, qui ne semblaient vraiment pas commode.

Ça ne lui disant rien qui aille, mais vraiment rien.

\- L'hokage désire vous voir, Monsieur Uchiha.

Il ne protesta pas et suivit les trois hommes jusqu'au bureau de l'hokage.

Il réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'avait bien pu dire Naruto lorsqu'il entra à la suite des anbus dans le bureau de sa supérieure.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu la bouteille de saké que celle-ci lui avait envoyé dans la face.

C'est en se frottant le visage qui se releva. Il toisa du regard Tsunade. Quelle mouche avait piqué cette bonne femme pour qu'elle lui envoie une bouteille de saké presque pleine en pleine figure.

\- Puisque Monsieur Uchiha prend les sentiments de Naruto à la légère. Je vais te donner une mission ...

Cela ne fit qu'un tour dans le cerveau de l'Uchiha, une missions, cela voulait dire loin de Konoha, loin de l'appart qui été devenu un taudis et surtout loin de Naruto.

\- Et évidement, tu ne peux pas refuser.

Sasuke sourit intérieurement, comme ci il allait refuser sa porte de sortie de ce véritable enfer.

\- Les enfants de l'orphelinat doivent partie en colonie durant 3 semaines, évidement tu les accompagneras, voilà ta mission.

\- Oui, oui j'irais ... attendez quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu Uchiha.

Supporter Naruto était une chose, supporter des enfants h24 en était une autre. Il regretta immédiatement de ne plus devoir s'occuper du blond.

D'ailleurs cela voulait dire 3 semaines de plus sans sexe.

Il allait vraiment finir par mourir...


End file.
